mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bird in the Hoof/Gallery
"I'm late!" Fluttershy Medic.PNG|No creature is too small in need of Fluttershy's assistance. Fluttershy1_S01E22.png Fluttershy2_S01E22.png|A chipper Fluttershy. Mr. Mouse and his family.png|Just follow Dr. Fluttershy's orders! Fluttershy_its_nothing_S01E22.png Angel spots the time.png|Something's wrong with Angel! Fluttershy3_S01E22.png Fluttershy4_S01E22.png Angel and the time.png|Look at the time! Fluttershy_thinking_S01E22.png Fluttershy_trying_to_guess_S01E22.png Late.png Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy realizes she is late.png|Fluttershy realizing she's late for the brunch Fluttershy_realized_what_shes_late_for_S01E22.png Fluttershy_worried_S01E22.png Fluttershy_doesnt_know_what_to_do_S01E22.png Fluttershy at a mirror.png|Is her hair ok? Fluttershy and her closet.png|Fluttershy must be holding onto Twilight and Pinkie's gala dresses Fluttershy_maybe_shouldnt_go_S01E22.png Fluttershy_AHH_late-W_6.3200.png Fluttershy7_S01E22.png Fluttershy_going_to_the_brunch_S01E22.png Fluttershy thanking Angel.png|Thank you Angel! Angel wasting no time.png|Hurry up! Fluttershy8_S01E22.png Angel and the lock.png|Now go along Fluttershy! To the party Rainbow and the guards.png|Rainbow Dash wonders what the guards' pay is like Rainbow Dash wants attention.png|Helloooo? Blergh.png|Aren't I a totally, silly pony? Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... Expressionless guard.png|Apparently not... Rainbow really wants the guards attention.png|Anyone there?!?! Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Apparently, Rainbow thought impersonating Derpy would get a rise out of the guards. It didn't. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow fails to amuse the guards Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Can I come in? You shall not pass.png Royal Guards wing block- W 8.1109.png|Nope! Fluttershy scared S01E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight the bouncer.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|Fluttershy can enter Spike bakes the pies.png|Who needs an oven when you have Spike? Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Delivery on the way Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Twilight sweat S01E22.png A nervous Twilight.png|Twilight hoping everything goes well Fluttershy9 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight1 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E22.png Fluttershy10 S01E22.png Fluttershy happy S01E22.png Rarity S01E22.png|Did I over dress? Rarity0 S01E22.png|Don't you touch me! Rarity1 S01E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Which is which.png|Which food should she eat first, the pie or the lettuce or what is it?! Applejack S01E22.png Sandwich with meat? S1E22.png|A sandwich.....WITH MEAT! D: Applejack1 S01E22.png Applejack2 S01E22.png Applejack3 S01E22.png Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png|Applejack gives up Pinkie loves pie.png|Who loves pie? Pinkie Pie! Chocolate fountany goodness.png|She also loves chocolate... Celestia cupcake S01E22.png Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png|...and stealing royal cupcakes? Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake aren't at all happy with how Pinkie is acting... Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png|Eating and drinking in a beautiful princess way. Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"Empty teacup at four o' clock!"'' Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"I see it, honey bun!"'' Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Making sure the Princess always has a drink Celestia grin S01E22.png Celestia fraud S01E22.png|Fake sip. Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yeah! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia.png|Fluttershy and Celestia talking about animals Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png Fluttershy11 S01E22.png Celestia and the ill Philomeena.png|Is that bird okay? Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png Philomeena in her cage S1E22.png|Philomeena in her royal cage A mumbling guard.png|murmur murmur murmur... Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Twilight is shocked.png|Twilight is shocked at the brunch ending so early Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png|Celestia thanks everyone for coming and allowing her to know them better Fluttershy worried about Philomeena S01E22.png Applejack4 S01E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A hyper Pinkie kicks another pony in the face Rarity4 S01E22.png|"Nopony move, and the dress won't be hurt!" A well fed Applejack.png|While Applejack leaves with the jackpot Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|Atleast nothing bad happened Taking care of Philomeena Fluttershy takes Philomeena home.png|Fluttershy decides to look after Philomeena Fluttershy_taking_care_of_Philomeena_S01E22.png A worried Fluttershy.png|Too bad Philomeena doesn't look too good Philomeena_head1_S01E22.png|To the left... Philomeena_head2_S01E22.png|To the right... Fluttershy covering Philomeena S1E22.png|Hush now. Fluttershy12_S01E22.png Too hot.png|TOO HOT! Too cold.png|T-t-too coooooold... Fluttershy13_S01E22.png Fluttershy_taking_care_of_Philomeena2_S01E22.png Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|She's sitting like a person! Medicine bleh.png|Bleh, medicine Philomeena_yummy_S01E22.png|Yummy! Fluttershy_always_works_S01E22.png Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Fluttershy_didnt_see_that_coming_S01E22.png Philomeena doesn't take her medicine.png|''Almost always'' Fluttershy_and_a_new_friend_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_a_new_friend1_S01E22.png Fluttershy_singing_S01E22.png Hummingway sings.png|Fluttershy tries to get Philomeena to sing to feel better Fluttershy_singing_again_S01E22.png Fluttershy_waiting_for_Philomeena_to_sing_S01E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Philomeena_eating_S01E22.png|She's eating mouse food Fluttershy_smiles_S01E22.png|Wait. . . . . Philomeena spitting up food S1E22.png|And barfs it back up. Fluttershy_hmm2_S01E22.png|Heh. . .um. . . ok then. . Fluttershy_humidifier_S01E22.png Fluttershy_deep_breath_S01E22.png Philomeena_relaxing_S01E22.png|Relieving... Fluttershy_uhm_S01E22.png Fluttershy_disappointed_S01E22.png Fluttershy_made_soup_S01E22.png Fluttershy_daww_S01E22.png Bleh soup.png|You don't want soup either? Philomeena_drowned_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_Philomeena2_S01E22.png Fluttershy_hmm_S01E22.png A warm bath.png|So much for a bath... Aromatherapy.png|...or aromatherapy... Philomeena_breathing_S01E22.png|Smelly... Fluttershy_hmm3_S01E22.png Ointment.png|...or ointment Fluttershy16_S01E22.png Fluttershy14_S01E22.png Fluttershy15_S01E22.png Twilight sneakily helps Who is at the door.png|Oh dear, someone's at the door... Twilight shocks Fluttershy.png|Oh hi Twilight! Twilight finds Philomeena.png|YOU TOOK WHAT? Philowat.png Fluttershy_worried_S01E22_(2).png Fluttershy18_S01E22.png Fluttershy_do_you_S01E22.png Fluttershy_banished_S01E22.png Fluttershy_in_a_dungeon_S01E22.png Fluttershy_in_a_dungeon_in_the_place_she_is_bannished_S01E22.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_3_S01E22.png Into the basket you go.png|Quick, hide her in the basket! Fluttershy_17_S01E22.png Have you seen this bird.png|Before the guards see! Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomeena Covering up.png|There's no birds here? Covering up with coughing.png|Covering up Philomeena's coughing with their own fake illnesses Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards aren't sure, what to think Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight gets rid of the guards Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards leave Twilight and the medicine.png|Philomeena has to have her medicine it seems Philomeena_capsule_S01E22.png|Insert medicine here please. Philomeena_itchy_S01E22.png|Itchy...tasty... Philomeena in a neck cast.png|Tough love! Philomeena_cone_S01E22.png|Look at me! I'm a metal detector! Philomeena_rolling_S01E22.png|And I'm rolling! Twilight smells soup E22-W22.png Twilight one step ahead E22-W22.png Twilight tough love E22-W22.png Twilight devilish look E22-W22.png|I don't think I like the look on her face right now... Twilight 2nd devilish look E22-W22.png Chasing Philomena Philomeena escapes.png|Philomeena finally escapes Fluttershy_running_after_Philomeena_S01E22.png The bird looks like this.png|The guards are showing posters of Philomeena now Philomeena disguised.png|Handy disguise you've got there... Birdstache.png Twilight&Fluttershy describing bird E22-W22.png Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomeena S01E22.png A vandalising bird.png|Vandalising the missing posters so nobody will find her Twilight sneak past Royal Guards E22-W22.png Twilight&Fluttershy collide E22-W22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race.png|Are you guys racing?!? Twilight strong E22-W22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png Philomena turns to dust Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Bald bird is bald.png|Philomeena is completely bald... Philomeena_faking_S01E22.png|...and died for being bald... Philomeena_faking2_S01E22.png|Is there such disease of dying for being bald? Bald bird is dead.png|...and falling... Bald bird is on fire.png|...and on fire? Fluttershy_dolphin_dive_S01E22.png Fluttershy_gasp_S01E22.png Fluttershy19_S01E22.png Epic group GASP E22-W22.png Fluttershy holds Philomeenas ashes.png|Fluttershy holding the charred remains of Philomeena Fluttershy_uh_oh_S01e22.png Busted.png|Celestia finds her bird's ashes A sad Fluttershy.png|Poor Fluttershy feels awful for taking the bird and not being able to nurse her back to health, and now has to deal with Celestia? Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png Twilight it was my fault E22-W22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault E22-W22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking E22-W22.png|Wait, what were we talking about again? Fluttershy apologises.png|A sad Fluttershy apologizes to the princess... Fluttershy_sad_S01E22.png Fluttershy20_S01E22.png Philomena the Pheonix Philomeena emerges from the ashes.png|...only for Philomeena to come back to life! Princess Celestia shows Philomeena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena is a phoenix Fluttershy amazed by Philomeena S01E22.png Fluttershy_happy_again_S01E22.png Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|Celestia explains to Fluttershy that Philomeena is a phoenix and that every so often she has to pluck all her feathers out to refresh herself Philomeena returns back to Celestia S1E22.png|''It's the ordinary life cycle of a phoenix'' Fluttershy_and_the_new_Philomeena_S01E22.png Philomeena_prideful_S01E22.png Philomeena_oh!_S01E22.png Philomeena_blushing_S01E22.png Philomeena apolgizes to Fluttershy.png|Philomeena apologizes to Fluttershy for making her so worried Fluttershy_with_a_feather_in_her_hair_S01E22.png Philomeena gives Fluttershy a present.png|So thanks her with a present! Fluttershy_and_Philomeena_6_S01E22.png Rainbow and Philomeena.png|But a plotting Rainbow has another thing for Philomeena to do... Guards_tickled_S01E22.png|EEP! The tickleness!! Philomeena does a favour.png|...Must...handle...! Guards_laughing_S01E22.png|Oh forget it, let us laugh! Everyone laughing.png|All's well that ends well. Production Mlp board sample ii by sibsy-d4apmuj.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti Category:Season 1 episode galleries